ABSTRACT The mission of the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) of the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) is to translate research-based information directly into knowledge that can be put into practice by professionals and community members for the improvement of human health and well-being and to inform the research, facility, administrative, and integrative health science endeavors of the Center with practical information from community members. Of particular focus are North Carolina (NC) communities vulnerable to adverse environmental impacts, including rural, economically-disadvantaged, and racial/ethnic and cultural minority communities. Utilizing the NC Cooperative Extension network and the interactive, online learning environment of the National eXtension Initiative, the COEC will x facilitate communications among CHHE members, community members, stakeholders, and professionals; x translate and disseminate Center scientific findings through culturally and linguistically appropriate outreach and educational programs; x develop the capacity of scientists to engage communities in environmental health research and of community members and professionals to understand and respond to environmental health concerns; x promote models and best practices in community engagement for state, regional, and national implementation. Funding of the Center and establishment of the COEC will provide critically important resources to support outreach to community members and professionals related to the full breadth of environmental health issues being explored through CHHE cutting-edge research and affecting a range of vulnerable communities through environmental exposures at every life stage.